


Just a Girl who Loves a Boy (& Just a Boy who Loves her Back)

by HufflePuff_Dreamer



Series: Just a Girl who Loves a Boy (& Just a Boy who Loves her Back) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Puppy Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuff_Dreamer/pseuds/HufflePuff_Dreamer
Summary: A collection of randome scenes in the every day life of Hermione Granger & Harry PotterJust little snippets of the road that turned them from friends into something more
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Just a Girl who Loves a Boy (& Just a Boy who Loves her Back) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. In Fever or in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s feeling terribly bad. Good thing Harry’s sharing a compartment with her.

Harry’s sitting beside her, lazily flipping a book about the greatest Quidditch Seekers of the Century. A groan from her made him turn to see her head pressing heavily on the glass window of their train compartment.

“What’s wrong Hermione?” He asked.

She groaned again.

Harry frowned. “Are you sick?”

She whimpered.

Harry put down the book to give her his full attention. Carefully, so as not to make her dizzy in case she really is sick, he turned her to face him and pressed the back of his hand on her temple.

She sighed contentedly, leaning closer. “You’re cold.”

Harry’s frown deepened. “And you’re very warm. Merlin, Mione you’re running a fever. You could have told me,” he scolded, voice laced with concern. “Come on, let’s get you to see a professor. Maybe they have a potion to help-”

Hermione stopped his frantic tirade by grabbing onto his arm and pressing her forehead on his sleeve. “I’m just tired, and I really, really don’t want to stand. Can’t I just please stay here?”

“Fine,” Harry sighed unhappily. “You stay here. I’ll just go then-”

Hermione groaned, surprising him with the amount of force she used to tug him back down when he tried to leave again.

“Please don’t go,” she pleaded with misty eyes that had Harry looking up to the train ceiling in frustration. She really looked pinkish and miserable. No wonder, she lasted this long without a book on her hand. 

A soft sniffle from her was all it took for him to make a choice.

“Alright, we’ll both stay here," he conceded. "But you need to get comfortable. You need a proper rest Mione. I’ll just cast a cooling charm, is that alright?”

She nodded pathetically, and he did just as he said. With a wave of his wand, they both felt the temperature change drastically. She sighed pleasantly only to end up in a coughing fit. “It’s too cold.”

Giving her an exasperated but fond look, Harry motioned her to come closer.

She eyed him curiously but let him maneuver her limbs without protest. 

When she realized what he’d intended to do, he had an arm wrapped around her waist pressing her tightly to him while her head lay on his chest, his other hand playing with her curls. 

“Sleep,” he ordered, pressing his lips to her hair before he knew what he was doing.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, knowing he couldn’t see her face. Try as she did, there are just times when the boy is too sweet and it’s hard not to have a crush on Harry Potter.

“Thank you Harry,” she mumbled, letting her eyes snap shut.

He hummed his acknowledgement, his fingers still running on her scalp in practiced ease. The movement is soothing, lulling her feverish subconscious into dreamland. She wonders if he’s even aware he's doing it. 

“Sleep Mione,” she hears him whisper. “You’re safe here, and I promise I’ll wake you up in time so you still have to change to your robes before we reach the castle.”

Hermione's lips curved into a faint smile. It was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy. So I didn't mean to write that but the scenes won't leave my mind. I just had to write them. XD I thought it'll be a pity to keep them unposted so I decided to share them with you.
> 
> Please be reminded that this is NOT a multi chapter series. It's basically just a collection of random scenes that pop to mind about one of my favorite couples. The narration's different from my other fics, if you'll notice. That's because this is made out of random ideas and doesn't require me to form a whole story plot so I don't really have to add too much feels with the narration. Updates will be whenever I feel like it.
> 
> P.S. I'd always love it if you can leave me a comment to read. Who knows? They might give me another idea for the next scene/s. Thank you for reading!
> 
> TO GOD BE THE GLORY


	2. Of Insecurities & Eyes that See Your Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione overhears Slytherin girls badmouth her to Harry. She finds solace in the black lake. Harry finds her.

“I don’t understand why you’re friends with her. I know she’s gotten a bit prettier but surely, you don’t forget she was buck-toothed before. Who’s saying her teeth won’t grow back again? She’s a mudblood Harry. Her blood isn’t as pure as ours. There’s nothing pure about her. Why settle with her when you can have a line of pure blood girls willing to be your allies? Think of the consequences it will do to have our support when you finally claim your seat in the Wizengamot. You can do better, way better,” Daphne was only too pleased to point out, her tone dripping with disdain while Pansy scowled in agreement beside her.

Harry sighed, lifting a hand to press his fingers on his nose bridge. He couldn’t understand what is up with these girls and their jealous antics.

He knew that he only has himself to blame for getting curious and allowing them to drag him to talk.

He found it very hard to keep his anger in check and barely managed to answer through gritted teeth. “Look, first off, I don’t really think my choice of friends is of any concern to you. It’s my business, not yours. And second of-”

Hermione didn’t hear any word after that as she found herself pulling away from Theo’s grip so she could run.

She ran and ran blindly, as far as her feet could carry her. She cried for the hurt she felt and for the humiliation of knowing that everything they spoke of her were true. She already knew all that so why do they have to make her listen as they ridicule her?

She didn’t know how long she’d stayed there, crying in a secluded corner of the black lake.

But Harry knew. He had caught her running in his mid-rant. He lost all patience then, and was only too proud to chastise and correct the Slytherins’ blinded views of her and of the world before chasing after her.

“I’ve never pegged you for an eavesdropper Hermione,” he said to announce his presence.

Hear head raised, startled at the unexpected company.

Harry waited for her to turn and frowned when she didn’t.

Her shoulders look tensed as she shrugged, mind barely comprehending the sight of the giant squid waving its tentacles to catch their attention.

“It’s rather hard not to when Theo walked me there to hear everything. I honestly don’t get why they even bother to make me feel bad about myself. It’s not like I don’t already do it enough. I know who I am and how people see me. I know I’m not beautiful and I don’t...” she sighed, unknowing that every word she confessed about her insecurity makes his blood boil. “I don’t even try to make them see any different. It’s not like I could even if I-”

Harry took it upon himself to cross the distance between them so he could turn her to face him.

“WITCH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU BLIND?” he cried, looking thoroughly enraged. “Brightest witch of my age, my arse.”

Hermione gasped, scandalized at hearing him curse. “Harry!”

He glared at her. “Don’t Harry me when you’re too busy listening to those bimbos who aren’t even worth scrubbing the ground you walk on! They have no match compared to you and yet you’re letting their words stick in your head and overrule your self-image!”

Wandlessly, he conjured a full body mirror in front of them. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, he turned her to see herself. “Look at her and tell me what you see.”

Hermione couldn’t help as her lips trembled at his command. She already knows how she looks. There’s no need for him to tell her she isn’t pretty.

“Harry I don’t-” she tried to leave but he wasn’t letting her, his hands on her shoulder keeping her in place as he stood behind her.

“Hermione, please,” the sudden gentleness in his voice surprised her. “Please just-” he sighed tiredly. “-just please.”

Hermione bit her lip and took a moment to find her lost courage.

“I see a girl,” Hermione sniffled bitterly. “She’s plain and haggard and untidy looking. Her hair’s wild, it’s a mess. Her uniform is stained with ink and crumpled for spending too many hours in the library. She’s got eyebags from late night studying and-” she lost the fight with herself, her mask cracking into sob.

Harry let her tears fall knowing she needed it. He let his hands rub down her arms before taking hold of her hands.

He could feel her shaking when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade.

Taking control of her limbs, he wrapped both their arms around her torso as he bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

“Why is it that for someone so brilliant, you can be so blind when looking at yourself? Because I see nothing like you do and I have my glasses in perfect condition. I look at the girl in the mirror and I see everything beautiful in the world. I see kindness and brilliance and strength. I see hope and I see the future I fight for. I look at her, and I feel happy, like I have something to live for.”

Hermione dared herself to look up, and was awe struck by how intense his eyes are.

Her eyes softened at the sincerity she saw. And when his arm let go of one of hers so his fingers could dry her tears, she saw them melt into something even more tender, something loving, something that makes her stomach roll as if a hundred pixies were released inside of her.

She turned her head to the side only to see that he had moved and was staring right back at her, the green in his eyes a shade fiercer, darker and yet they couldn’t look more honest and passionate to her.

Harry’s hand found its way to press on her cheek and she found her face leaning closer to be comforted by his touch. Harry’s presence always, always makes her feel safe, as if no one and nothing could get to her.

Her eyes grew wide at his next words, the huskiness of his tone adding more pressure to every word, “I could look at you everyday, and I’ll be the happiest man in the world.”

She didn’t fight the smile that found its way from her heart and into her face. And as she did, she felt the gentlest touch of his soft lips on hers, and it only made the smile grow wider.

His eyes were pleading when he pulled away, unaware that their warmth had all Hermione’s insecurities fleeing as if they’re being chased by a rabid dragon.

He gave her a grin, the playful, crooked, boyish grin that could only be Harry. And finally, at long last, the girl who’d been insecure all her life felt herself starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, she really isn’t so bad. For how could she be, when someone as amazing as this boy in front of her thinks so incredibly high of her?

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” she murmured, unwilling to break the magic in the air by loud noises.

“I do,” he said, bringing her knuckle to his lips to kiss. “I always do, but I keep them to myself. I’d hate to press my feelings on you.”

Hermione sighed. “I don’t deserve you.”

Harry cupped her cheeks to press a kiss on her temple. “That’s how I feel about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyy. So I didn't mean to write that but the scenes won't leave my mind. I just had to write them. XD I thought it'll be a pity to keep them unposted so I decided to share them with you.
> 
> Please be reminded that this is NOT a full novel with a definite beginning and end. It's basically just a collection of random scenes that pop to mind about one of my favorite couples. The narration's different from my other fics, if you'll notice. That's because this is made out of random ideas and doesn't require me to form a whole story plot so I don't really have to add too much feels with the narration. Updates will be whenever I feel like it. 
> 
> P.S. I'd always love it if you can leave me a comment to read. Who knows? They might give me another idea for the next scene/s. Comment + Bookmark + Kudo = Happy author. You know the drill. :D Thank you for reading!
> 
> TO GOD BE THE GLORY


End file.
